Secrets Within
by HarryPotter4Ever24
Summary: Kaylin and Nicole Mitchell are twins and best friends. They have waited for their chance to go to Hogwarts for years and when they go they realize that magic is not only powerful it can also be very dangerous. With evil lurking just around the corner they have to be strong enough to defeat it with the help of their best friends.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter but anything that you don't recognize is copyrighted by me **HarryPotter4Ever24**

 **Summary:** Kaylin and Nicole Mitchell are twins and best friends. They have waited for their chance to go to Hogwarts for years and when they go they realize that magic is not only powerful it can also be very dangerous. With evil lurking just around the corner they have to be strong enough to defeat it with the help of their best friends.

 **Secrets Within**

 **Chapter 1**

"Do you know how to knock or not?" Kaylin held up her Hogwarts letter and said, "They came Nikki. Our Hogwarts letter's came. We're going to be going Dakota at Hogwarts this years." Nikki pushed her red hair out of her face and hugged her twin and said, "Let's go then."

Kaylin and Nikki may have been twins and looked completely identical but they were nothing alike. Kaylin had long red hair and bad eye sight because of getting hit in the eye with rock salt, but you never saw her in glasses if she could help it as she preferred contacts. And Kaylin loved to read but she was also very brave and her family was sure she was either going to be a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw. While Nikki had short red hair and didn't read much and but was smart as a whip. And even though they were already sister Kaylin and Nikki were best friends.

Nikki quickly got changed and brushed her hair and saw her sister had her red hair into her normal two dutch braids and today she had a grey beanie on. Kaylin shrugged and said, "I'm having a bad hair day. It wouldn't stay flat so I just stuck a beanie on." Kaylin then grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her downstairs.

Kaylin and Nikki's father was reading the Daily Prophet and Kaylin took a seat on her father's left side while Nikki took a seat on his right. Their mother Jennifer then said, "We are going to have a quick breakfast and then we are going to go to Diagon Alley and get your school supplies." Kaylin looked around and said, "Aren't Jake and Heather coming with us?" Henry shook his head and said, "Dakota's staying with some friends for a few days and James and his family are going to take him today. So we might see him or we might not. And Heather is staying with Grandma and Grandpa today since we have a tradition that you only go the year before you start Hogwarts and she isn't going to start until Nikki and you are in your 3rd year."

Kaylin nodded and took a pancake from the stack that her mother put on the stack and then turned to her mother and said, "Do we need to grab anything from our rooms?" Nikki said, "I think we Kaylin is meaning to say is can she bring the book she is reading with her?"

Kaylin laughed and said, "I know I can't bring my book if we are going to be going by Floo Powder. Besides I finished that book last night." Jennifer said, "You have made a new record Kay." Kaylin finished her pancake and said, "It's a gift." Nikki then said, "And if you aren't in Ravenclaw I'm going to be completely shocked."

Kaylin shrugged and said, "I'm finished. Mum can I go wait in the living room?" Jennifer nodded and said, "I think I left a Stephen King book in their in case you want to read it." Kaylin nodded and put her plate in the sink and then walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

Kaylin opened the book without looking at the title and after reading a few pages she closed it after she realized she had read it 2 weeks ago. Nikki sat down next to her twin and said, "I'm surprised you aren't reading." "Read it 2 weeks ago." Nikki pushed her twin and said, "You are such a book worm."

Kaylin pushed her twin back and said, "At least I don't go around pranking everybody within a five mile radius." Nikki said, "You have no proof that I ever did that." Kaylin raised her eye brows and said, "I do have proof in the form of our little sister who told me everything you told her about pranking."

Nikki mumbled, "Snitch." Henry laughed, "Kaylin has got you there Nikki. Get your shoes on girls we're about ready to leave." Kaylin ran over and pulled on her grey converses and Nikki pulled on her combat boots. Kaylin tied her sneakers and then walked over to the fireplace and their parents walked over as they finished fastening their cloaks.

Henry went first Jennifer then said, "Kaylin you next and remember meet right up with your father." Kaylin nodded and said, "I know Mum." She took some Floo Powder and then stepped into the fireplace and said, "Diagon Alley." And then threw the floo powder in the fireplace.

She instantly felt like she always did when she traveled by Floo Powder like she was going to be sick. When she finally saw her father he helped her up and started to clean some of the ashes off her and she said, "Remind me not to eat the next time we travel by Floo Powder. That always makes me feel like I'm going to threw up." Henry laughed and said, "You always say that but it never happens."

 **XxXYear1XxX**

When Kaylin's mother and Sister Nikki had come through Jennifer looked at Kaylin's list and said, "We might as well hit Madam Malkin's first since that could take the longest or getting wands could take longer." Henry put his hand on his wife's arm and Kaylin said, "Mum can we get our books last?" Nikki stopped and said, "No I want to get a pet last."

"Books"

Nikki said, "Pets."

Jennifer said, "We're going to get books last." Kaylin stuck her tongue out at Nikki who in turn pushed Kaylin. "And we will stop into the Magical Menagerie before we get the books. Come on girls let's get to Madam Malkins."

Kaylin and Nikki then walked to Madam Malkins and walked in and Kaylin held the door open for their parents. Henry said, "Thank you Kaylin." She smiled and a lady dressed in lilac said, "Hogwarts dears?" Kaylin nodded and said, "Yes ma'am."

They followed the lady into the back and once they were on a stool each Kaylin looked around and as one of the witches she turned to Nikki and said, "What kind of pet do you want?" Nikki replied, "A cat. What about you?" Kaylin thought about it and then said, "I want to get an owl." Nikki said, "When we go to Hogwarts can I borrow him or her to send letters." Kaylin nodded and then the lady said, "That's it. You're done my dear."

Kaylin hopped of and walked over to her parents and held the package in her arms and then said, "Where are we going next?" Henry replied, "One of the apothecary's are close so we are going to go there next." When Nikki finally got off she walked over and as they walked out she said, "Why did it take me so long to get finished?"

Kaylin said, "Because you didn't stop moving or complaining about getting stuck with a pin." Nikki said, "I would like to see you not get angry when you keep getting stabbed with a needle. By the way your braids have pieces of hair falling out." "Seriously? If they get worse tell me and I'll take them out." Nikki put her arm around Kaylin said, "I've got you sis."

Henry laughed and said, "We're here girls." Kaylin and Nikki walked in and as Kaylin looked at everything Nikki grabbed 2 cauldrons and Jennifer grabbed them. "You must be in heaven Kay. You always wanted to learn about potions." Kaylin nodded and said, "I can't wait to start potions. Even though Snape is the potions master I don't care I just want to get there and learn everything about the magical world."

Nikki laughed and said, "Well you are the brainiac and I'm the prankster." Kaylin stopped looking at the more complicated potions ingredients and hugged her sister and said, "Your still really smart Nikki. We're going to great at Hogwarts." "Sappy much?"

 **XxXYear1XxX**

As Kaylin and Nikki laughed at the joke that Nikki had just told them Henry said, "Girls we're heading to Ollivanders and then the Magical Menagerie…" Kaylin then jumped in and said, "And then we get our books." Jennifer laughed and said, "You get so excited about the books Kay."

Kaylin shrugged and the girls walked up to the store and Nikki said, "It could use a paint job if you ask me." Kaylin pushed her twin with her shoulder and said, "I think it shows that they've been in business for a long time." "Whatever you say sis."

The bell rang as they walked in and Mr. Ollivander walked out and said, "I thought I'd be seeing you two soon enough." He walked up the Kaylin with a measuring tape and said, "What is your wand arm?" Kaylin replied, "Left." The tape measure then started to measure her armpit to elbow, elbow to wrist, shoulder to hands." He then started pulling wands down and said, "Every Ollivander is different. We use dragon heartstrings, unicorn hair, and phoenix tail feathers." Kaylin nodded and the tape measure crumbled into a pile and he handed her a wand and said, "Try this 11 inches sycamore with a dragon heartstring. Springy."

Kaylin took in and waved it and Ollivander snatched it back almost immediately and said, "No no that's not it. Try this Chestnut 10 ½ inches and phoenix feather. Supple." Kaylin felt a warmth from the wand and she waved it shot off gold and scarlet sparks.

Kaylin's mother and father clapped as her twin sister hugged her and Ollivander said, "Interesting combination. Those elements usually chose unique witches and wizards so I think that we must expect great things from you Kaylin."

Nikki then stepped up and Ollivander then said, "What is your wand arm?" Nikki replied, "Right." As the tape measure measured her like it had Kaylin she looked at Kaylin who shrugged and went back to taking her braids out because they had become too messy for her liking.

Once the tape measure curled up Ollivander handed her a wand and said, "Try this. 9 ½ inches mahogany with unicorn hair. Yielding." Nikki waved it and Ollivander snatched it back and said, "Not that one. Try this 10 inches elm with a dragon heartstring. Flexible." Nikki waved it and Ollivander snatched it back and said, "Not quite. Try this 10 ebony with a unicorn hair." Nikki waved it and produced the same sparks as her sister did. Ollivander said, "Very good. Strange that you both go strange wands. I think that we should expect great things from the both of you." Kaylin and Nikki's dad paid for their wands and then said, "Alright girls time to get the 2 of you pets. Just no rats or frogs. We have 1 rat in the house to many."

When Dakota was accepted into Hogwarts he was allowed to get a pet and he was originally to get an owl but then he saw a black and white rat and he got it and named it Bentley. And Kaylin loved his rat but she wanted to get an owl.

 **XxXYear1XxX**

The four of them walked into the Magical Menagerie and Kaylin made a beeline for the owls while Nikki went over to the cats. Kaylin thought she was going to get a Great Grey Owl but then she saw a beautiful Great Horned Owl.

Henry saw his oldest daughter looking at the owl and walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders and said, "Do you want him or her?" Kaylin nodded and said, "I know I said I wanted to get a Great Grey Owl but this is just speaking to me like he or she's meant to be mine."

Henry said, "Alright honey. He walked over to the guy up front and brought the guy back and said, "You want the Great Horned Owl. He's a sweetheart." He brought the cage down and handed her to Kaylin and she then walked over to Nikki who was looking at different cats and said, "Hey got an idea at what kind of cat are thinking of getting?"

Nikki pointed to the black and white Norwegian Forest Cat. Kaylin said, "Cutie." Nikki said, "I think so 2. What did you name your owl?" Kaylin said, "Scout. I think that it's a cute name for hi,." The worker then walked over and said, "Need any help?" Nikki said, "I want this cat." The man got the cat and handed him to her who then reached over and started playing with Kaylin's long red hair.

Kaylin and Nikki laughed and walked to the front to pay for their pets and as Kaylin paid the man said, "Do you want a carrier for your cat?" She nodded and then man handed her a wicker basket and she slipped him in and said, "I'm gonna name you Rascal."

Kaylin laughed and the twins followed by their parents walked out and followed the street that went to Flourish and Blotts. Jennifer said, "Nikki I'll hold Rascal and your father can hold Scout while we get the books that you need for the school year."

Kaylin and Nikki walked in and Nikki said, "You get 2 copies of each of the books that we need for the school year and I'll look for some books for some books for you to read for the train ride and before." Kaylin nodded and said, "Deal." Kaylin walked away and grabbed 2 copies of each of the books that they needed. And then she walked over to where Nikki was and she saw the four books that she had picked out and said, "Nikki I know that I love to read but I think four books is pushing it."

She laughed and said, "Well I found 2 potions books for you and I got Hogwarts: A History and I found that book about the different Quidditch teams which you better be on the house team or I will complain to anybody who will listen." Kaylin put the books down and hugged her sister and said, "Thanks sis. But I can stand you for myself." Nikki said, "I know you can and I know that you are older by 5 minutes but I want to help you if I can."

Nikki messed up Kaylin's hair and they walked to the front of the store and Nikki said, "You bought me my cat so I am going to buy your books for you." Kaylin started to protest when Nikki said, "I will hide your contacts if you don't let me." Kaylin nodded and then said, "Fine. But expect something nice for Christmas then."

 **XxXYear1XxX**

As Kaylin and Nikki finished eating the burgers that their father had bought them for dinner before they went back home Kaylin was looking at Scout who was fast asleep with his head under her wing. "You know if you look away he isn't going to disappear."

Kaylin nodded and said, "I just can't believe that we are going to be going to Hogwarts." Kaylin and Nikki's mother said, "I can't believe the two of you are going to Hogwarts. I should have known when Dakota went last year it wouldn't be long since the 2 of you are 1 year apart from Dakota. Do you need anything before you go to Hogwarts?"

"My contacts and contact solution."

Nikki stated, "Because she has horrible eyesight."

Kaylin rolled her eyes and said, "It's not my fault somebody threw rock salt into my eyes. I do remember how pissed off Mum and Dad were though."

Their mother laughed and said, "I'll get your contacts and Solution for you Kay. But remember when you are Hogwarts to send me a letter a week or so before you run out of contacts and solution."

Kaylin nodded and their father walked over and said, "The fireplace is all ready for us when you are." Nikki finished her burger and said, "Let's go then. I want to get home and get everything into our rooms." Kaylin laughed and then said, "I hate traveling by Floo powder right after eating."

"Your fault for eating then."

The four of them walked over to where the fireplace was weighted down by all the packages of what they needed for school. Henry said, "Nikki your first bring your, rascal, and wand."

Nikki stepped into the fireplace with all those things and then grabbed some Floo powder and said, "246 King's Road, West London." Once she Flooed out Kaylin and Nikki's father said, "You next Kay. Same things as Nikki." Kaylin said, "I can take something else to Daddy."

He shook his head and said, "Your mother and I have it honey. Go Ahead." Kaylin stepped into the fireplace and said, "246 King's Road, West London."

When Kaylin got home she fell on her butt and Nikki helped her up and said, "Why do you always fall on your ass?" Kaylin replied, "Because I'm not good with Floo powder and you know that." She then opened Scout's cage and he flew out and went over to where their parent's owl was and she laughed.

Nikki wrapped her arm around her sister and said, "Come on let's get the cages and what we have into our room." Kaylin nodded and the two girls hauled their trunks into their connecting room and their Mum then yelled, "Girls we're home and we got everything else you need."

Kaylin laughed and said, "This is going to be so awesome Nikki." Nikki laughed and said, "That's one way to put it Kay."

 **A/N And that's a wrap on chapter 1. Please vote on my poll and leave a review and no flames thanks. :P**


End file.
